Mama ana ahabak
by SweetChrisi
Summary: So könnte ein Muggelkind den Angriff von Todessern erleben.
1. Geschichte

A/N: Mir gehört weder der Liedtext (falls nicht ganz richtig, ich hab den Text nur raus gehört) noch die Welt von Harry Potter. Den Text des Liedes findet ihr als 2. Chapter damit ihr euch aussuchen könnt ob ihr ihn vor der Geschichte oder danach lesen möchtet.

Als ich diese Lied zum ersten Mal hörte, war ich zu triefst erschüttert und konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Besonders wenn man den Hintergrund dieses Textes weis.  
Ein Mädchen aus Afghanistan hat den Text geschrieben es beschreibt die Nacht im Krieg, in der ihre Mutter starb, aus ihrer Sicht. Gerade diese kindlich unschuldige Sichtweise mach das ganze so erschüternd. Das Lied selber sing eine Österreicherin(Christina Stürmer /D_anke Milchbrötchen_). Mein Bruder hat es beim Bund gehört, dort sind deutsche Truppen in Afghanistan unterwegs und geben Kindern im Tausch von Waffen Schulbücher.  
Mama ana ahabak_ (Lautschrift/ kann kein afghanisch / nochmal Danke Milchbrötchen für die Berichtigung_) heißt Mama ich liebe dich.

Meine Geschichte ist aus der Sicht eines Muggelkinds bei einem Todesserangriff geschrieben.

oo

Mama ana ahabak

Gerade noch liege ich in meinem Bett und schlafe, als Mama mich weckt, sie ist ganz aufgeregt. Ihre Haare sehen aus wie ein Vogelnest und sie weint.

„Mama was ist los?"

„Nichts meine Kleine, wir müssen uns nur beeilen, wir müssen ganz schnell sein."

„Warum machst du kein Licht?"

„Keine Zeit, komm jetzt, frag nicht."

Hastig zieht Mama mich aus meinem warmen Bett und wirft mir einen Mantel über.  
Sie sieht ganz traurig aus und ich habe Angst, dass ich etwas getan hab.  
Mama war das letzte Mal so traurig als Papa weg gegangen ist. Mit diesem großen schwarz angezogenen Mann mit den ganz hellen langen Haaren.Eilig hebt sie mich hoch und rennt schnell die alte Holztreppe hinunter und zur Türe raus. Tatsächlich bin ich schon zu groß um noch getragen zu werden. Hat meine Mama immer gesagt, warum trägt sie mich dann?

„Mama ein Feuerwerk."

„Nicht hinsehen. Schau nach vorne, wir müssen weg."

„Wo gehen wir den hin?"

Doch sie antwortet mir nicht, ihr spüre wie ihr Herz ganz schnell gegen meine Brust schlägt. Sie setzt mich auf den Boden und rennt einfach weiter meine Hand fest umklammert, ich bin nicht so schnell und sie zieht ganz doll an meiner Hand, ich versteh nicht warum. Wieder dieses Licht etwas fliegt über den Nachthimmel, dann wird auf einmal alles hell und es Donnert obwohl es nicht regnet.

Dann höre ich keinen Laut mehr. Mir ist kalt und ich hab Angst. Mama macht mir Angst.  
Ich weiß noch immer nicht wo wir hinlaufen warum wir nicht einfach das Auto nehmen? Aber ich möchte nicht weg von daheim, ich möchte nur noch in mein Bett. Es ist doch so spät eigentlich bin ich um diese Zeit immer im Bett. Ich lege mich immer in hin wenn ich traurig bin vielleicht sollte Mama sich jetzt auch in mein Bett legen.  
Meine Beine sind schon ganz müde als wir stehen bleiben und uns zwischen zwei Häusern hinter einem Busch hinknien. Wir atmen schwer und Mama schaut ganz schnell zwischen den beiden Straßen hin und her.

„Was machen wir hier?"

„Schhh"

Mit einem Finger am Mund zeigt Mama mir, dass ich nichts sagen soll. Sie faltet ihre Hände und flüstert ganz leise ein paar Worte. Sie betet doch sonst nicht. Ich sehe viel Menschen auf der Straße, alle rennen, keiner sieht sich um, alle wollen weg. Ich kann kaum noch still sitzen vor Kälte und Angst, und weil ich nicht weiß was los ist. Ich dränge mich immer näher am meine Mama, doch sie drückt mich nur immer stärker in die dunkle Ecke. Ich versteh nicht warum wir hier sind, auf was wir warten. Warum wir nicht einfach heimgehen. Noch mal dieser Donner und die hellen Lichter, diesmal viel näher, ich zittere und beginne leise zu weinen.

Mama nimmt mich noch mal fest in den Arm und dann trifft sie ein Feuerwerk im Rücken, es ist grün. Sie fällt nach vorne auf mich. Ihre Augen sind noch offen, aber so leer.Ich trau mich nicht mich zu bewegen, weiß nicht wie lange sie auf mir lag, bis ich sie an der Schulter wackle. Sie bewegt sich nicht schaut mich mit großen starren Augen an, doch es sind nicht die von meiner Mama und ich hab noch mehr Angst.

„Mama? Was hab ich gemacht? Bitte es tut mir Leid, stehe wieder auf."

Aber Mama bewegt sich nicht sie ist wohl sauer auf mich weil ich nicht ruhig war, und so gezittert hab. Ich drücke sie ganz doll, normal nimmt sie mich dann immer in die Arme. Nur jetzt nicht.

„Mama ich bin ganz lieb, ich werde ganz artig sein. Warum sagst du nichts?"

Ich schaue in denn Nachthimmel, kein Sterne zusehen. Nur ein schwarzer Umhang, dann sehe ich ein kleinen Holzzweig, helle Haare und höre wie ganz leise ein paar Worte gemurmelt werden.

Ein grünes Licht, ich schau noch mal in Mamas Gesicht.

„Bitte verlass mich bitte nicht"

oo

_Sorry super traurig aber, ich musste meine Gedanken dazu einfach ordnen. Und es wäre schade wenn der text von diesem Mädchen ungehört( gelesen bleibt)._


	2. Liedtext

Mama ana ahabak

Mama sag mir was du meinst?  
Sag mir warum es hier so dunkel ist?  
Mama sag warum du weinst?  
Ich weiß nicht warum du traurig bist?  
Sind das Sternschnuppen da oben?

Was ist dort vorbei geflogen?  
Warum friere ich so sehr?  
Warum schlägt dein Herz so schnell?  
Wieso wird es dort hinten hell?  
Wo kommt dieser Donner her?

Mama ana ahabak  
Mama ich liebe dich

Mama ana ahabak  
Komm doch und beschütze mich.

Mama wohin sollen wir gehen?  
Ich will nach hause es ist schon so spät.  
Mama warum niederknie?  
Was sagst du ist das nicht ein Gebet?  
Zieh nicht so an meiner Hand.

Wieso drückst du mich an die Wand?  
Warum gehen die Lichter aus?  
Ich kann kaum noch etwas sehn.  
Sag wieso müssen wir hier stehen?  
Warum gehen wir nicht nach Haus?

Mama ana ahabak  
Mama ich liebe dich

Mama ana ahabak  
Komm doch und beschütze mich.

Mama ana ahabak  
Ich sehe die Serne nicht

Mama ana ahabak  
Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht.

Kannst du mir sagen wo wir sind?  
Wo laufen diese Leute hin?  
Sag mir ist unser Weg noch weit?  
Warum sagst du denn nichts mehr?  
Wieso sind deine Augen leer?  
Sag bin ich Schuld?  
Es tut mir Leid.

Mama ana ahabak  
Mama ich liebe dich

Mama ana ahabak  
Komm doch und beschütze mich.

Mama ana ahabak( _Mama ana ahabak_)  
Denn wenn die Nacht anbricht (_Wenn die Nacht anbricht_)

Mama ana ahabak ( _Mama ana ahabak)_  
Sehe ich die Serne nicht

Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht. ( _nur dein Gesicht_)

Verlass mich bitte nicht.


End file.
